


Mother's Day

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Extended Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Hollstein for the win!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Laura watched Carmilla pushing Hollie on the swing, feeling for all of the world like a cliche. She knew she was definitely smiling like she was the happiest woman on the planet, sitting on a bench and watching her wife and child. If someone had told her back during the days of Lophiiformes that she would ever get to enjoy something as simple as a sunny afternoon with Carmilla, or that they would have a beautiful toddler who already showed a mix of their personalities, she never would have believed it.

But here they were, years later, and happy.

Carmilla looked up at Laura and raised an eyebrow. She raised her voice a little, so Laura could hear her clearly as she spoke. "Hollie, I believe mommy's being a little lazy. What do you think?"

Hollie's face took on a matching expression to Carmilla's, and the matching mischievous glints in their eyes made Laura fight the urge to laugh. She gave a mock exhausted expression.

"It's  _Mother's day._ I was supposed to have a break, and instead you two got me up at the crack of dawn." A phrase that Laura was still surprised she could say about Carmilla sometimes. She had thought Carmilla would take time to adjust to a regular human sleeping schedule, but instead, she had began to wake up even earlier than Laura nearly every day. 

Today had been different, though. They had decided Laura needed a breakfast in bed, but had it ready way before she would have normally woken up by herself. So Hollie had rushed in to wake her up while Carmilla carried the tray in, a soft smile on her face.

"No excuse, cupcake," Carmilla said, already picking Hollie up out of the swing and setting her on the ground, the little girl's legs flashing as she ran towards Laura.

Laura slid to the ground and squealed as Hollie threw herself into her lap. She immediately began tickling her daughter's stomach, and the giggles that came from her were enough to set Laura laughing twice as hard. Carmilla was walking up to them, the same smile on her face that she had had this morning. That she had most every morning, Laura had to admit. It was nice to see it, and even better to know how happy Carmilla was now. The years that she had spent alone didn't seem to weigh on her as heavy as they once had. Or, at least, that was what Laura hoped, and Carmilla had never given her a reason to doubt it before.

Carmilla came and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Happy Mother's Day, Laura," she said.


End file.
